bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroma's Beginnings
It always been the same in Huceo Mundo as hood figure stood there with a women by his side on a hill looking towards Las Noches as he waiting for his followers to return he start to think about his past and said to himself,” It been awhile Las Noches looking at you reminds of my past pain and torture to get here after being in that Lab” Remembering The Past Turning Back the Pendulum to right after Gotei 13 form where a blue hair kid awaits in his cell in a laboratory in the Soul Society waiting to be experiment and test on. A figure approach the cell and a voice said,” Time to wake, boy” as boy wakes up from him slumber and sees a scientist with a grin and says, “Time for dinner, boy” the boy response was to sit there and wait for his meal to be brought to him. After they gave his meal the boy start to eat slowly and as he try to think about his past about nothing comes up. Then he hears the scientists talking about something “ Things preceding nice aren’t they!” “ But we must be careful or Central 46 might caught on what we’re doing here and arrest us” Ha, Ha those fools in Central 46 will never find out and besides we close in discovering the secret of breaking the barriers between Shinigami and Hollows. As just then a large figure approaches the cell and says,” Kid, time for your check up.” as the boy just sit there as figure unlocks the cell and walks in grabs the kid and brings him to a room where they test him and how far he has come. After the test they put the boy back in the cell as he lay there thinking what was his purpose in life or he nothing but a thing, The boy just lay there slowing falling a sleep hoping he see the outside and the stars. A Fateful Meeting Time Pasts and now he older but still hopes is blink as little light in his heart. As blue hair teen boy laying there looking up at ceiling still trying to think about his time before this lab but still remembers nothing. Then a figure approaches it’s scientist with a figure it a teen women with purple hair as scientist says,” This your new roommate she have the other side where there a divider so get long or else.” The girl walks up to him and says, “my name is Lucinde and yours” The blue hair teens says,” I don’t have name” The girl frowns and says,” That not right you should have name.” The boy turns to face the Lucinde ””I don’t remember my name” The Lucinde starts to cry and says” you don’t know your name that so sad.” The boy smiles and says, “Don’t worry about it and besides I glad to meet you” Then Lucinde starts to jump up for joy and says,” Thank you and I’m to glad to meet you to.” The boy then says, “Alright, go to bed now” Then Lucinde smiles at him and says,” Alright, sir.” as she walks to her side this is beginning of a friendship or maybe more. Unexpected Explosion and Escape Few months later as the boy and Lucinde in there cell talking but other part of the lab a unpredicted explosion just about to happen. “Boom!” as they hear explosion as it takes off their cell doors. The boy grabs Lucinde hands and says, Looks like are freedom is here at last” as they escape from the lab and continue to run until they ran in to some soul reapers in forest. The soul reapers pull out their Zanpaktou and said” Halt, you will go no further hollow filth.” As just then the boy powers up a cero and said, Farewell, soul reapers” as he fires as he kills some of them the rested of them in shocked just then they disappear the boy and girl was gone. As a captain just appear in front of them and after hearing update report the captain says, Find them don’t let them escape.” Later they found a hiding spot underground as they make there home here for years hiding from the soul reapers but he wish for purpose as their situation never change they still prisoners here until felt three soul reapers approaches the hideout Offer of a New Life Offer of a lifetime a purpose finally and one who’s offering it is familiar face no one can forget one Sosuke Aizen. The boy climbs out of hide out sees three soul reapers standing the one in front had glasses and brown hair step forward and said, “Hello boy, do wish for a purpose” “ Do wish for power” “I gave you this power, boy” The boy gave nod and saying, “Yes, I join you” “What your name, boy.” said Aizen. Just Lucinde comes out see what happening the boy says, “I forget my name over time, so my new name will be Kuroma" This made Lucinde happy as Gin says, “She sure a excitable one” Just then Aizen turn to face Tousen and said,” Kaname” Tousen responds, “Sir” as he a hole open as Aizen explains this Garganta that lead them to Hueco Mundo where hollows dwell and their escape from soul society as Kuroma and Lucinde look each other than they walk through into Garganta as they head towards the unknown. What waits on the other side? To Be Continue